


Shatter Me

by VoidGear



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: FC3 - Freeform, Far Cry 3 - Freeform, M/M, keith ramsay - Freeform, riley brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGear/pseuds/VoidGear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Far Cry 3 FF in which Keith and Riley have a relationship, but Keith breaks up with him because he was just using Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

"So this is it?", he screamed through his phone, his eyes filled with tears. "You think you can break up with me by texting me?"  
"What the fuck do you want from me, Riley? Get over it, kid."  
"But I thought you loved me, Keith! And now you don't even have the guts to tell me face to face!" Riley's voice was shrill and he screamed hysterically. Keith frowned and remained silent. He was about to hang up when he heard Riley's sobs and whimpering.  
"Keith? Are you still there? Please.. don't hang up on me..."  
"Yeah, I'm still there."  
Silence, again. Riley's sobs where the only thing that Keith heard.  
The youngest Brody pressed his mobile phone against his chest.  
"I love you...", he whimpered into his phone and sniffed.  
"It's over. Okay? I don't wanna be with you anymore. Besides, I was just pitying you. Heck, I was using you to make Buck jealous. And it didn't even work."  
Something inside Riley shattered. That hadn't been the first time. All these times they had been fighting, all those struggles, all those tries to keep Keith with him, all those tears Riley had shed and cried himself to sleep, all because of Keith; Keith who had been using him, Keith who had stared at the other guys in the clubs, Keith who had pushed him away, Keith who cut off every contact to his friends only to be with Buck.  
He was not worth it, his older brothers had warned Riley, who never listened. Riley, who locked himself inside his room causing distance to his brothers. Riley, who had been poisoned by the fake affection Keith gave him. Riley, who was ready to give up everything all because of Keith.  
"I'm hanging up, Riley. Don't ever call me back.", he heard the man talking with a monotone voice through his phone.  
"I understand", Riley replied. He felt numb. Before Keith could reply, he already hung up, tear could s streaming down his face as he went to face his brothers for the first time after the awful months of silence.


End file.
